DESCRIPTION: This is a Phase I SBIR request for support of a project to develop microporous hollow filters (MPHF) for use in separating glycerol from cryopreserved human blood cells following thawing. The Investigators propose that this type system would be practical, efficient and economic when compared to the current centrifugation practices employed to accomplish deglycerination at present. This is a project designed to develop similar methodology for the preparation of plasma by filtration for analysis. They cite preliminary data from their experience in which 3 ml of plasma can be isolated from 10 ml of whole blood by filtration through polysulfoam filters in a 3 minute period. They state that plasma obtained by that method is indistinguishable from that prepared by centrifugation when analyzed for hemolysis, glucose , BUN CO2 and total protein. They emphasizes that the system they are utilizing is a completely closed filtration system which should avoid contamination with microorganisms. They state that other filtration devices have been developed at SymBiotech which can extract drugs from plasma, serum and whole blood with about 90% efficiency using only 50 to 100 microliters of serum and less than 50 microliters of organic solvent. In Phase I of this application, they plan initially to determine the best MPHF material and dimensions for separating glycerine from the red blood cell fraction without inducing hemolysis. Subsequently, they plan to determine optimal blood flow rates through their system such that maximal glycerine can be removed from the blood cell suspension without inducing hemolysis. Then using this information, they will design and build a MPHF based blood reconstitution system consistent with the material and fluid mechanics determined in their initial studies. This device will subsequently be optimized to maximize efficiency and cost saving.